


Christmas Spirit

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Spirit, Friendship, Gen, Presents, holiday fic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all that's going on in Atlantis, Elizabeth almost forgets about Christmas when one of the personal gives her a friendly reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis.
> 
> -Written before the holiday, but it's close enough I decided to post it anyways.

“Dr. Weir? Can I talk to you for a moment?” Elizabeth looked up from her laptop, momentarily confused. She’d been heavily immersed in some of the ancient tech that they’d found, and had found the reading fascinating. She’d been struggling with a bit of the language, as well, seeing as it came firsthand from ancients, and had been thinking that she really, really wanted Dr. Jackson right about now to help her translate. 

“Of course, Dr. Heightmeyer, please come in.” Elizabeth said, realizing that the blond was still waiting patiently on an answer. 

“Thank you.” She came in and sat across from her, and Elizabeth quickly shut her laptop, and said, 

“How may I help you?”

“Well, actually…I was wondering if you were aware what day it would be within-oh-a week from today.” 

Elizabeth stared at her, and mentally calculated. Let’s see…a week from today…that was-

“Of course. It would be December 25,” She said promptly.

For a moment silence fell in her small office, and then realization hit. 

It would be December 25. 

As in Christmas. 

They would’ve spent an entire year at Atlantis, and they still hadn’t managed to contact Earth, let alone figure out a way to stop the wraith for good, or…

It was going to be Christmas.

A small smile stretched across Dr. Heightmeyer’s face as Elizabeth became more and more aware of it. 

“Ah. Should I put in a day for ‘no offworld missions’?” She asked, smiling at Dr. Heightmeyer, who said simply, 

“It’s all up to you. I just thought that you might not be keeping track, and,” She shrugged. “I thought a reminder would…help.”

“Well, thank you, Kate.” Elizabeth said, purposefully using the woman’s first name as a means of how much it meant to be reminded of the simple holiday. “Really. I honestly would’ve forgotten all about it!”

She smiled, and then left, leaving Elizabeth to wonder how best to start getting the city ready for the Christmas holiday. 

Frowning, she tapped her radio at her ear and said, 

“Major Sheppard? Can you come to my office, please? I have a…personal matter to discuss with you.”

She half-smiled as he responded, saying, 

“What? I didn’t do it. Is it McKay? Because he’s here with me, and we’ve only been playing gol…er, I mean, working on our paperwork.” John sounded nervous and anxious, and she couldn’t help struggle in holding back her laughter. He made her feel as though she was a principal of a school!

“Of course you didn’t. I only ask because do you know what today’s date is?” She asked, and there was a momentary pause. Only for a few moments, and then it seemed to click much faster for him, and she found herself slightly amused and annoyed at that. 

“Oh! Right, right, so you want to plan something-”

“Something for the entire city, yes, for at least the weekend.” She answered, nodding her head even though he couldn’t see it. “I feel that with everyone fighting and doing their part, we can all use a few days to relax, enjoy the holiday, and…well, you get the idea.”

“Yeah. McKay’s with me. We can grab Teyla and Ronon, explain it to them, and figure out what to do?” John sounded like he was military now, that-‘got to get stuff done’ mode that she was familiar with in almost all soldiers in Atlantis. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Elizabeth approved. “We’ll meet over lunch? It’s almost time for lunch anyway, and I know Rodney works best with food in his belly,” 

John laughed and agreed, and Elizabeth could hear Rodney bickering in the background about knowing only half the conversation and demanding to know if it was anything   
serious or not.   
==

Later it would turn out that the best gift that anyone had given her was Rodney telling her-well, the whole city really-that he had found a way to send Earth information that they were still alive…giving the entire city full of people a means of letting their family members know how they felt about missing out on one of the most famous holidays on Earth. 

Presents were wrapped, and stacked in a pile in case Earth managed to get back to them, and Elizabeth wondered how the SGC would feel about it all. 

It hadn’t been a white Christmas, but it had still been Christmas, she mused while she looked at the large tree that SGA1 had managed to gain from Teyla’s people off the island of which they were staying. 

She hummed ‘I’m dreaming of a White Christmas’, as the gate started up as Rodney was getting ready to send the package of letters home.   
==

End


End file.
